Como tu entrenador quiero saber
by CielPhantomm
Summary: Haciendo una reverencia muy al estilo de su país para ocultar el rojo brillante de su rostro, Yuuri dijo… —¿Desde cuando quiere que comencemos a dormir juntos entrenador Feltsman?


De parte de ANTES **Cielphantomville** Hoy Taylor Espurious

.

Con un tremendo temor en el corazón les presento esta historia, explicaciones al final del fanfic.

De antemano gracias.

.

.

.

.

.

**Como tu entrenador quiero saber…**

Yuuri tirito frente a la gran, de verdad enorme puerta del centro de entrenamiento del equipo de patinaje ruso. Sus piernas flaqueaban asemejando gelatinas a medio cuajar. Su rostro estaba completamente pálido y sus manos estrujaban las asas de la mochila con nerviosismos, estaba por sufrir una crisis si no lograba calmarse.

Viktor se había adelantado a la pista, alegando que Yakov deseaba hablar con él antes del entrenamiento. Y aunque quiso suplicar para que no le dejara solo, su orgullo de hombre le impedía hacerlo para no mostrarse, especialmente frente al quien era su ídolo, patético. Porque no era un niño de parvulario en su primer día de clases y no necesitaba que papá lo acompañara.

Se convenció a si mismo de que estaría bien, que podía entrar a la pista con cierta seguridad, después de todo también estaba Yurio. Una cara conocida le daba la un poco más de confianza.

Lleno sus pulmones con el aire frio de Rusia, lo sostuvo por varios segundos y luego lo dejo ir con fuerza. Empujo la puerta antes de volver a sentir el nerviosismo y entro a las prisas.

Un silencio incomodo lo recibió desde el otro lado.

La pista estaba casi a obscuras de no ser por el solitario foco del centro que iluminaba parcialmente la estancia y la de la ventana del despacho del viejo entrenador.

Yuuri trago saliva en seco. Hasta pudo sentir como su manzana de adán hacia el recorrido de arriba abajo con dificultad. Con tiento se fue acercando. No quería importunar, si el caso fuera que el señor Yakov estaba teniendo una conversación importante con Viktor, sin embargo al estar a unos cuantos metros la puerta se abrió permitiendo el paso al venerable ex-patinador.

Yakov hizo un gruñido al verlo, luego consulto su reloj de pulsera y asintió con la cabeza. Yuuri supuso, con las pocas neuronas que no se habían paralizado de los nervios, que con satisfacción.

—Eres puntual muchacho. Eso es bueno —elogio el anciano acomodando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y el sombrero estilo fedora que siempre llevaba consigo. —Vamos…

Yuuri abrió la boca para protestar o al menos preguntar a donde iban y donde estaba Viktor, pero al ver la mirada fría que el hombre le dedico le hizo repensarlo y solo limitarse a seguirlo obedientemente. Después de todo Viktor le tenía respeto, cariño y mucha confianza a entrenador Feltsman, así que podía estar tranquilo. Si Viktor lo dejo en sus manos debía tener una buena razón.

En silencio caminaron juntos, Yuuri un poco más atrás, hasta una pequeña cafetería no muy lejos de la pista. Al entrar el ambiente cálido y perfumado por los granos de café y pan caliente le lleno el olfato despertando de golpe el apetito del nipón. Hacía ya un buen rato que no se comía un pan completo. De hecho las harinas estaban completamente vetadas de su menú.

—Hoy puedes pedir lo que quieras —autorizo el hombre mayor sin mirarlo pues estaba más entretenido escogiendo mesa.

Una vez elegida se encamino hasta el lugar indicándole a Yuuri tomar el asiento del frente. Sus ojos pequeños pero fieros lo escrutaban y Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no le tenía cierto grado de miedo.

—Vitya me ha pedido que de él visto bueno a tu desempeño —confeso sin reservas Yakov retirándose el sombrero para colocarlo a su diestra sobre la mesa. Un pretexto para fijar sus ojos en el objeto. —Le he contestado que tengo suficiente con mis pupilos para agregarte a mi lista de pendientes —continuo el hombre mayor, sus dedos masajearon su entrecejo. —Es decir… —un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios y solo hasta entonces el viejo entrenador lo miro de frente.

—Yo… si esto es demasiado para usted, yo… —intervino Yuuri un tanto angustiado de causarle problemas. Lo que menos quería era convertirse en un obstáculo para el buen desempeño del equipo Ruso.

—No, no. No malentiendas las cosas... —quiso aclarar Yakov sin llegar a hacerlo.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —cuestiono la mesera, quien había elegido ese momento para presentarse. Su sonrisa amable y la libreta lista para apuntar habían evitado que el hombre mayor terminara su oración.

—Un expreso y un rol de canela, por favor señorita —solicito el entrenador.

Ella anoto y luego se giró en dirección a Yuuri quien los observaba boquiabierto al escucharlos hablar en ruso.

—Yo… este… —y ahí se quedó, porque el menú estaba en ruso.

Yakov torció la boca y con la mínima delicadeza señalo lo escrito mientras lo traducía a inglés.

—Lamento eso, yo… aún no se ni lo básico del idioma ruso —se disculpó Yuuri con las mejillas teñidas de carmín. Una vez que logro hacer su pedido y la mesera se retiró dejándolo nuevamente solos.

—A lo que iba —tajo Yakov sin darle mayor importancia al detalle anterior. —La mayoría de mis patinadores los conozco desde que son niños, siempre han estado bajo mi cuidado y… lo que quiero decir es que, no sé cómo tratar contigo.

Yuuri con la cabeza gacha comprendió por donde iba. Cuando Viktor llego a Yutopia le había dicho algo similar. Si recordaba bien sus palabras precisas fueron:

_Antes de entrenar debemos cimentar nuestra relación._

Comprendía porque la confianza entre entrenador y discípulo era importante, pero nunca entendió del todo porque Viktor parecía tan férreo a construir primero esa familiaridad. Ahora teniendo frete a él al modelo de entrenador que Viktor deseaba imitar comprendía.

Yakov no solo era el entrenador, sino que para esas jóvenes promesas del patinaje se convertía en un soporte, en una guía. Era admirable la forma que velaba por sus muchachos, no solo de forma profesional sino personal.

Y recordaba a Viktor piándole.

_Cuéntame todo sobre ti, necesito saber todo de ti._

Así que esta vez no podía, ni debía tardar tanto tiempo en abrirse porque Yakov no era Viktor y quizás no estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo lidiando con su timidez y nerviosismo. Por eso…

—Mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri, tengo 24 años, mi cumpleaños es el 29 de noviembre —enlisto Yuuri con la cabeza gacha y la voz casi a gritos.

Yakov se quedó boquiabierto, preguntándose que estaba haciendo ese muchacho enumerando toda esa información. De hecho muchos de los comensales ahora lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Patinaba en el Ice Castle de Hasetsu, que aunque no es grande me inspiraba comodidad y seguridad. Amaba esa pista que me permitió desenvolverme y me vio crecer como patinador. Mi color y comida favorita es el azul y el katsudon. Estudie en E. U. y mi antiguo entrenador Celestino tenía su base en Detroit. Mi mejor amigo es el patinador tailandes Phichit Chulanot. Nunca he estado en ninguna RELACIÓN AMOROSA. Y no me gusta ninguna chica.

Miles de cuchicheos se alzaron ante esta última declaración pues Yuuri a pesar de ser un adulto parecía más joven y Yakov… bueno él podía atribuir su temprana vejez al testarudo y cabeza hueca de Viktor. Así que era de esperarse que lo criticaran pensando que el chiquillo quizás se le estaba declarando.

Y era tan incómodo.

—Creo que eso es todo.

Yakov sentía la vena de su frente brincar del coraje. ¿Qué se supone que significaba toda esa perorata? Ese niño era aún más irritante y loco que Vitya, y no quería morir de un infarto provocado por un coraje si tenía que lidiar con…

—Yo…. —Yuuri se retorcía las manos. —Cuando Viktor llego a Hasetsu me pidió que le contara todo sobre mi, pero yo no lograba sentirme del todo cómodo con él. Siempre insistía diciéndome que la confianza era importante y debíamos cimentar nuestra relación, por eso… yo no quiero tardarme tanto esta vez. Le he dicho todo lo que Viktor me pregunto durante los primeros días de su estancia en mi casa.

Yakov asintió comprendiendo mejor lo sucedido y porque como siempre Vitya lograba girar las cosas a su favor. Y no deseaba ni imaginarse todo lo que ese pobre muchacho tuvo que soportar, porque era bien sabido por él lo encimoso y acosador que podía llegar a ser Vitya cuando quería algo.

Un poco ya más repuesto Yakov se masajeo la frente, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento que no habían traído su orden. Con los ojos busco a la camarera. Ella estaba a unos pasos de la mesa con la charola en las manos. Se había quedado pasmada de la impresión al escuchar y comprender en parte lo que el jovencito había dicho, pero al notar la mirada del hombre mayor se apresuró a servir.

Sus ojos iban de Yuuri a Yakov mientras sonreía enternecida. Cuando termino y con mejillas sonrojadas susurro en ruso.

—Él parece ir en serio, debería darle una oportunidad.

Yakov estuvo a un palmo de mandar a la pobre chica de paseo. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y agradeció enormemente que Yuuri no entendiera ruso y que ella lo dijera tan bajito que nadie aparte de él escucho.

La campanita de la entrada anunciando un nuevo cliente salvo a la chica de escuchar una tremenda grosería de su parte.

La mujer esbelta y de rostro duro que había llegado no tardo en ubicar a su ex-marido y con paso seguro se aproximó a los dos comensales.

—Le has explicado —no era una pregunta, era una exigencia de parte de ella.

—Yo aún… —tartamudeo Yakov y Yuuri juraría que lo vio empequeñecerse.

Lilia Baranovskaya elevo la mano para hacerlo callar.

—Termina con tu bebida iremos al estadio —demando la mujer haciendo caso omiso del pobre intento que hizo Yakov por invitarla a tomar asiento a su lado, terminando por hacer lo solicitado y por imitación también Yuuri.

Cuando abandonaron la cafetería más de uno le deseo suerte al pequeño pelinegro, incluyendo a cierta camarera que lo alentaba en silencio.

.

.

.

Apenas llegar a la pista Lilia tomo el mando. Le solicito a Yuuri se mudara de ropa y le dejara mirar su calentamiento rutinario.

El pobre japonés solo asentó con la cabeza y corrió a los vestidores. Una vez listo se presentó frente a la pareja y sin pronunciar una sola palabra inicio su rutina de elongación.

Mientras ella lo miraba fijamente evaluando cada movimiento, Yuuri intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse y no dejarse vencer por la presión. Así que en algún punto, desesperado por no dejarse arrollar dejo su mente en blando y que su cuerpo se moviera solo por mera memoria muscular.

—Alto ahí —solicito Lilia. —No muevas ni un solo musculo —afirmo acercándose apresurada. Sus ojos fieros, ahora denotaban una ligera sorpresa y brillo.

Yuuri sostuvo su poción, con las manos elevadas con gracia y elegancia natural.

—Es un arabesque perfecto —musito Lilia llevándose las manos a la boca emocionada. Conmovida con tal despliegue de armonía y gracia.

Yakov sintió un leve ataque de celos cuando ella poso sus manos sobre el cuerpo trabajado de Yuuri y comenzó a moldearlo de manera suave, a su antojo. El japonés solo se dejaba hacer como arcilla en manos del alfarero.

—Tu eres música —declaro ella con las mejillas sonrosadas, no debido al maquillaje, sino a la felicidad. —Serias un extraordinario bailarín y bajo mi supervisión pronto estarías debutando.

—Mi meta es el GPF —afirmo Yuuri con la cabeza levente inclinada en muestra de humildad pero completamente determinado.

—Piénsalo, serias una gran adquisición para mi academia de ballet —recalco ella mirando a Yuuri y después girándose a Yakov —acepto, voy a ayudarte con él.

A Yuuri se le iluminaron los ojos, había escuchado por parte de Yurio sobre la mujer y sabía que ella era responsable en gran medida de su éxito en el GPF del año pasado y eso quería decir que Yakov de verdad estaba buscando como apoyarlo.

—Ya puedes retirarte Katsuki. Mañana te espero temprano. Te proporcionare un itinerario y horas de práctica. Se puntual —dicto Yakov sin mirarlo.

—Así será, muchas gracias —dijo el japonés tomando sus cosas listo para marcharse más que feliz.

Yakov le devolvió a medias la sonrisa, pues en su cabeza aún tenía pendiente una plática con su pupilo.

Yuuri por su parte sentía el cuerpo ligero y el pecho vibrante, porque contrario a lo que pensó, lo estaban recibiendo con los brazos abiertos. Estaba feliz.

Su mano se estiro para abrir la puerta de la pista y salir disparado cual bólido para darle la noticia a Viktor, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Si quería corresponder completamente a ese hombre que le estaba dando todo su apoyo aun sin conocerlo entonces debía dar el paso que con Viktor le tomo meses.

Regreso sobre sus pasos y haciendo una reverencia muy al estilo de su país para ocultar el rojo brillante de su rostro, dijo…

—¿Desde cuando quiere que comencemos a dormir juntos entrenador Feltsman?

Lilia abrió grande los ojos ante la pregunta, Yakov sintió su corazón detenerse y luego algo surgió de su garganta…

—¡VITYA! —grito casi rugido a todo mostro cuan indignado estaba.

Maldiciendo a su pupilo se preguntaba ¿qué demonios había tenido en la cabeza para utilizar su posición como entrenador para meterse a la cama del pobre e inocente japonés? Porque era más que obvio por su conversación anterior que el ofrecimiento venia por una exigencia que Viktor debió imponer.

Fin.

**EXTRA.**

En alguna parte de San Petersburgo.

—Achuuuu! —estornudo Viktor, y se alegró que el movimiento violento no le hiciera garabatear sobre la hoja que tenía entre las manos y sobre la cual escribía una lista.

Yuri Plisetsky lo miro de mala gana antes de torcer la boca con burla.

—Alguien está hablando muy mal de ti anciano.

Viktor ladeo la cabeza.

—No, no creo. ¿Quién podría estar molesto conmigo? Soy prácticamente _perfect._

Yuri torció los ojos y chasqueo la lengua. —Si tú lo dices —tajo sin darle mayor importancia. —Por cierto que tanto escribes.

—Es una lista de cosas que como entrenador debo hacer con Yuuri para profundizar nuestra relación.

Yuri elevo una ceja —Tu lo que quieres es profundizar en él. —y mientras lo decía el dedo medio de su mano derecha penetraba en un aro hecho con los dedos pulgar e índice de la izquierda. —Pobre cerdo es tan inocente que no se da cuenta que tiene a un lobo calvo a punto de devorarlo.

—Yurio, no hables así. No estoy calvo. Y ¡hey! Devuélveme eso —protesto ante el movimiento rápido del rubio al arrebatarle la hoja.

—Veamos que dice…

Un segundo después el rubio rompió la hoja en mil pedazos y se los arrojo a la cara.

—Eres un viejo pervertido.

Viktor tomo los pedazos. Ahora tendría que volver a escribir todo de nuevo. Si recordaba bien la primera cosa por hacer era…

—A sí —dijo tomando una hoja nueva.

1.- Pedirle a Yuuri que deje la piyama de lado…

—Eso… no la va a necesitar —declaro Viktor muy seguro de sí mismo. —Yo puedo darle el calor que necesita…

Fin del Extra.

A Mis amados Lectores:

Por medio de la presente me dirijo a vosotros para informarles que por motivos de cusa mayor y por seguridad de ambas partes, he decidido cerrar la cuenta con el seudónimo Cielphantomville. Es para mí una gran pena tener que renunciar a dicho perfil, pero siempre he considerado prioritario la seguridad de los míos.

Con esto busco agradecerles de ante mano el apoyo que me han brindado y hacerles saber que como todo reino que cae, debo volver a levantarlo desde los cimientos, pero ahora bajo el sobrenombre de Taylor Espurious.

Espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo y ganarme, una vez más el honor de aparecer entre sus autores favoritos.

Atentamente **ANTES** Cielphantomville **Hoy** Taylor Espurious


End file.
